smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors of another Realm
Plot Fox and Falco are charging up and go into their Raging Fire modes. There Fire Mario and Shadow are shocked and Falco and Fox admits that the real fight has started. Falco first hits Shadow away and Shadow fall to the ground. Fox then beats up Fire Mario. Meanwhile, Luigi sees Falco and gasps and then gets hit. Falco then uses his Falco supreme and knocks Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic and Shadow to a tree. Both Shadow and Luigi get up and Luigi uses the hammer to fight Falco to no prevail. Shadow continues to thrash the fainted Donkey. Fire Mario tries to fight Fox in the air but Fox dodges all his attack and Fox then spin kicks Mario to the ground. Fire Mario gets up but then gets super punched to the ground. Luigi is getting beat up by Falco so he uses both hammers. He is even slower with both but tries to find a way. As he is still trying to fight him, Luigi throws bith hammers and fights Falco. Falco thrashes Luigi until Luigi kicks Falco and he gets double axed by the hammers. Ganondorf found his second Chaos Emerald and continues his search thinking it will be a piece of cake. Fox and Fire Mario keeps fighting until Fox uses his Fox Supreme and Mario falls and powers down. Mario then gets up and Luigi throws him a Cape Feather. Mario is then formed into Cape Mario and easily beats up Fox. Fox keeps getting thrashed but used his Extreme Speed to get out of getting beat up. Fox then spies Luigi pummeling Falco into the ground. He then sees Shadow beating Donkey and then kicking him to the ground. Fox then thinks of a plan and jumps down. Mario then gasps in fear. As Luigi celebrates, Fox uses his Fox Supreme again and this time all the heroes but Mario fall and faint. Cape Mario jumps down and gets ready to fight. Cape Mario begins by punching Fox he then kicks Fox and then does a twirl punch. Cape Mario then kicks Fox in the air and does his Spin Attack, followed by a series of backflip kicks. Cape Mario then pounds Fox down only for Fox to be immediately thrown to the tree. There the heroes get up again and discover that Fox admitted defeat. Star Fox then gets up and Fox tells the story of how Ganondorf sent them there to destroy the strongest warriors and that he gave them no choice cause he was more powerful. Fox then says that Ganondorf is in the Mushroom World to get the 7 Chaos Emeralds. The heroes gasp as Fox unveils the story. As soon as he finishes he wishes Mario and co. good luck and bids farewell. Star Fox then returns to their dimension. The heroes then head back to Toad Town to think of what do to and tell Princess Peach. At Toad Town, Sonic tells the town that they defeated the villains and got them back to their world. Everyone cheers but Shadow gets upset and and nearly blows the toads away. Shadow then tells Sonic and the others to just hurry. They all then rush to the castle as Luigi fails a stunt so Yoshi carries him. Once there, Sonic tells Princess Peach, Toadsworth and Professor E. Gadd the news. All are shocked and Toadsworth goes into a coma. Princess Peach then asks for the heroes to stop Ganondorf to which they say yes. Shadow just nods his head and leaves the room. Sonic follows him. They then go into town to get some supplies. Luigi packed some special items to help along their journey. They then plan on continuing their quest as Wario and Waluigi quickly trail behind them.